deemofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Storyline/@comment-213.87.137.19-20141025134803
I have got some theories. 1. It's probably not the Girl who's going to die/is dead, but Deemo himself. I know that may sound weird. In the "collection 9" if there's a picture of Deemo on the "Morning Drops" cover. But throughout the bubbles we can see that in fact he's a human. Also, it seemed to me that he was crying at this picture. Moreover, in the end of the "Blossom" chapter we can see a pianist, who's face is obscured. I guess that pianist is Deemo. Also, on "The Thruth That You Leave" we can see a Girl standing near the window. I think that mean that the Girl is missing Deemo, who, as I think, may have been her lover. In the "Brian Crain" collection on the "Reminiscence" cover there's a picture of like the glass bridge is breaking between Deemo and the Girl. It looks like the Girl really wants him to be back, as she's giving him her hand, but he's standing completely calm, so he's never gonna be back. Also, in the V.K. Collection on the "Pure White" Deemo is shown soaring through the clouds with the light inside of his heart. Talking about "Pulses", I think it means their "connection", the love they have for each other. "Yubikiri-Genman" may also be explained like Deemo is promising the Girl that he'll never leave her. So, the tombstone on which the Girl is sitting on the "Magnolia" cover is Deemo's. But why did the girl fell into Deemo's castle? I guess she wanted to save Deemo somehow. Also, on "I Hate To Tell You" cover the Girl is shown in the black dress, standing under the rain. I guess that may be a picture of Deemo's funeral. Also, on the cover of "Platinum" she's shown praying, she may be praying for Deemo to stay alive. She's also wearing a dress and a fate, so maybe she's not that young and she's Deemo bride. 2. The second theory is more related to the "coma theory", but it has more happy ending. First, I should pay attention to all the covers from "Eshen Chen" collection. They all shows like the Girl is sitting in her room and the Deemo is standing outside the window. The Girl and Deemo are living in different worlds (talking about the "Blossom" chapter and "Morning Drops" cover, maybe Deemo is a reflection of the Girl's pianist friend from the parallel universe. So, the Girl is dreaming, she's in coma. But she's stuck between two worlds-which is shown on the "Run Go Run" cover, it's like she's running through the mirror room and she doesn't know how to get out. On the other hand, she's amused with the new world, which is shown on the "Melody Of Elves", "Beyond The Stratus" and "Walking By The Sea" cover. Also, Deemo wanted to have a friend ("Dream" and "Untitled 2" covers"). But, I think that on the cover of "Paper Plane's Adventure" it's shown that she finally found the way home. So, on the "Finding Home" the Girl and Deemo are shown flying above the city. Deemo loves her and he's going to miss her ("Reminiscence" cover-the breaking bridge and "Time Forgotten"-Deemo and the Girl are watching on the tree and the giant sand-clock, like Deemo is saying the farewell to the Girl). So, next comes collection 9. "The Thruth That You Leave"-the Girl is standing near the window, she finally woke up. "The Letter"-obviously, the Girl is holding the letter and she looks curious to read it. Maybe that's a letter from Deemo. So, the Girl is now all right and back home and Deemo is still living in his dimension. 3. The Masked Lady Theory. For me she seems to be the "Death". First, the way she crushed the leave-it like she is persuaded that the dearh will come in any way. So on the "Leviathan" cover she's shown with the snakes getting out of her dress and she's probably gives the snaked an order to do something. Still, her face is not shown, though her mask is in her hand. I guess that because no one known what's the face of the Death. Also in the "Veritas" cover she's shown in the black costume with a universe model on it, like it's her to decide the future of the world. Also, there's a clock on her neck-she's the one to rule the time. On the "Forbidden Codex" it is shown like the shadow is getting out of the book the Masked Lady was reading and it looks like the shadow is going to take Lady away. Maybe she wanted to bring her parents back to life (I guess they are shown killed on the "Red Coronation" cover). So, she tried to beat the Death and she became the Death herself, she's cursed. I'm sorry for writing such long comments :/